


Qualcosa di inatteso

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hoobishan Baths, Jealousy, Promotions, Romance, Trill homeworld, USS Defiant NX-74205 (Star Trek), mention of painful sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Mentre su Deep Space Nine tutto scorre tranquillo e la storia di Julian ed Ezri prosegue con qualche piccolo intoppo, alcuni eventi e decisioni inattese movimentano positivamente la vita della coppia e del resto dell’equipaggio.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Qualcosa di inatteso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è un sequel di "Discorsi a cuore aperto" ed è la sesta storia (settima se si considera anche “Scratching an itch”) della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ma può anche essere letta da sola.

La Defiant ed il suo equipaggio erano stati inviati in missione diplomatica sotto il comando dell’ammiraglio Ross, mentre il colonnello Kira era rimasta su Deep Space Nine.  
La missione consisteva nel trasportare una delegazione diplomatica di Bajor su Peljen e fare da mediatori nell’intavolare accordi commerciali fra i due pianeti.  
L’equipaggio non mancò di apprezzare quanto fosse piacevole ritornare a svolgere questo genere di incarichi dopo la durezza della guerra, anche se la missione non si rivelò strettamente diplomatica quando furono attaccati da un vascello di pirati di Orione.  
Questi stavano svolgendo dei traffici non propriamente legali nelle vicinanze di Peljen e, pensando di essere stati scoperti, quando rilevarono la nave della Flotta fecero fuoco senza avvertimento.  
Ezri era al timone della Defiant e nell’ultimo periodo aveva fatto molte simulazioni di volo nella sala ologrammi migliorando le sue abilità di pilotaggio.  
Quando furono attaccati accusarono il primo colpo, ma grazie alle manovre evasive di Ezri riuscirono a non ricevere nemmeno un seconda scarica di phaser e dopo alcuni colpi di avvertimento gli Orioniani fuggirono.

Al termine delle negoziazioni diplomatiche furono invitati ad un gala sul pianeta per festeggiare il successo del raggiunto accordo commerciale.  
Gli ufficiali superiori indossarono l’alta uniforme dalla giacca bianca, celeste e oro. 

“Stai molto bene con questa uniforme.” Disse Ezri a Julian. 

“Grazie.”  
Mentre Ezri, non per la prima volta, desiderò di essere almeno un po' più alta per indossare con più grazia quell'uniforme.  
“Spero di rientrare sulla stazione secondo i tempi previsti, ho appuntamento con Kasidy.”

“Dal punto di vista fisico la gravidanza di Kasidy procede bene, ma non si può dire lo stesso del suo stato psicologico… me ne accorgo anch’io.” Disse Julian.

"Però sta facendo qualche progresso con le nostre sedute." Lo informò lei, in fondo si trattava di una paziente di entrambi. 

Seppure Ezri non fosse più un consigliere rimaneva comunque qualificata a farlo ed aveva deciso di continuare le sedute con Kasidy Yates, che avevano iniziato quando Sisko si era unito ai Profeti, voleva aiutarla ed oltretutto sentiva di doverlo a Benjamin. 

L'ammiraglio Ross ad un certo punto richiamò l’attenzione dei presenti:

“Attenzione signori, con mio grande piacere approfitto di questa occasione formale per dare una buona notizia. Invito ad avvicinarsi gli ufficiali: Bashir, Dax e Nog.”  
Un attendente gli porse una piccola scatola color ebano ed un DiPADD.  
Mentre raggiungevano l'ammiraglio, Nog chiese:  
“Che sta succedendo?”

Julian si strinse nelle spalle indicando di non saperlo. 

“Sento aria di promozione.” Disse Dax, intuendo.

"Cosa?" Nog era più che stupito. 

Ross parlò con formalità:  
“Siete degli eccellenti ufficiali della Flotta Stellare, avete servito con abnegazione, sono fiero di promuovervi.”

A turno gli strinse la mano, ci fu un applauso, poi lesse dal DiPADD: 

“Per l'ineccepibile servizio prestato durante la Guerra del Dominio, che in molte occasioni è andato ben oltre i doveri, e per il recente successo della missione su Klaestron IV, con l'autorità a me concessa dal Comando Generale della Flotta Stellare conferisco le seguenti promozioni:  
a Julian Subatoi Bashir il grado di tenente comandante,  
ad Ezri Tigan Dax il grado di tenente di completa categoria,  
a Nog il grado di tenente di completa categoria.  
In fede, Ammiraglio William J. Ross.”

La scatola conteneva le mostreggiature di grado aggiuntive.  
Ross iniziò da Ezri per cavalleria e le sostituì sul colletto il secondo cerchio color oro e nero da tenente junior grade con uno solamente oro, restituendole l'insegna che le aveva appena tolto. Molti ufficiali amavano conservarle, ciascun piccolo cerchio riportava sul retro una piccola incisione del nome del proprietario. Lo stesso fece per Nog ed a Julian aggiunse un cerchio nero ed oro. Gli ufficiali lo ringraziarono, poi disse:

“Torniamo a festeggiare!” Ed applaudì, seguito da tutti i presenti.

“Abbiamo anche dei motivi in più per farlo, adesso.” Disse Ezri.

“Non ci posso credere...” Nog era felicissimo, anche se ancora incredulo. 

I tre fecero un brindisi, allegri. 

“Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a Jake!” Esclamò Nog.  
Jake lavorava per il Servizio Notizie della Federazione e informazioni come questa erano particolarmente benvenute per lasciarsi in qualche modo alle spalle il ricordo dei bollettini di guerra.

“Come minimo scriverà un articolo sulla promozione del suo migliore amico.” Disse Julian, gioviale.

“Anche su di voi.” Affermò Nog.

“Sei tu che stai facendo carriera così velocemente quindi farai notizia.” Gli disse Ezri, sorridente, riferendosi al fatto che Nog avesse bruciato molte tappe, soprattutto quando era stato nominato guardiamarina prima ancora di concludere il suo percorso all’Accademia.

**

Dopo alcuni giorni dalla missione, sulla stazione Ezri stava effettuando una comunicazione subspaziale con un amico.  
Boday sapeva essere piuttosto inventivo, doveva riconoscerglielo e riusciva sempre a farla ridere indipendentemente da quale ospite avesse Dax, e doveva anche ammettere che il simbionte ne fosse stato sempre intrigato... Jadzia aveva persino ceduto a quell'attrazione.  
Nel frattempo il dottor Bashir si trovava ad un tavolo del locale di Quark, si era portato avanti ordinando qualcosa da bere per due mentre aspettava Ezri. 

"Computer: localizza il tenente Dax." 

"Il tenente Dax è nel suo ufficio." Rispose la voce automatica.

Lei aveva mantenuto l’assegnazione dell'ufficio che aveva come consigliere e continuava a lavorare lì di tanto in tanto. Attese ancora un po' prima di contattarla per sapere se fosse necessario annullare l'impegno. 

"Bashir a Dax."

"Devo rispondere." Disse Ezri a Boday e toccò il proprio comunicatore. 

"Dimmi Julian."

"Scusa il disturbo, ti sto aspettando da Quark, ma se hai ancora da lavorare vado via e ci vediamo poi a casa."

"E' vero, scusa! Sto arrivando."  
Toccò il comunicatore per chiudere la conversazione e si rivolse a Boday. 

"Devo proprio andare."

"Era il tuo partner?" Le chiese.

"Si, devo vedermi con lui. Mi ha fatto piacere sentirti, alla prossima.”

"A presto Dax."

La chiamata venne interrotta ed Ezri si recò in fretta al locale di Quark. 

"Ciao amore." Salutò Julian, sedendosi al tavolo con lui. 

"Il tuo ponce fanaliano è diventato freddo, temo." Bashir disse, dispiaciuto.

"Scusa, non mi sono accorta dell'ora."

Julian annuì, poi le chiese: "A cosa stavi lavorando?" 

"Non stavo lavorando, ero in subspazio con il capitano Boday." Rispose Ezri, con naturalezza.

"Perché?" Quel Gallamita non gli piaceva molto, era supponente ed arrogante.

"E' un mio amico, ci sentiamo di tanto in tanto."

Si chiese come mai non sapesse nulla al riguardo e perché lei avesse deciso di parlare con Boday dalla privacy del suo ufficio e non dal loro alloggio. Probabilmente perché si era trovata già lì quando era stata avviata la chiamata, tentò di convincersi a minimizzare. 

"Avresti potuto avvisarmi, ti aspetto da quaranta minuti!"

"Ti ho già chiesto scusa."

"Ti sei completamente dimenticata di me." Si lamentò.

"Al massimo ho dimenticato che avevamo deciso di vederci qui."

"Allora lo ammetti! Avevi detto che non ti eri resa conto di che ora fosse, adesso mi dici che avevi dimenticato l'appuntamento!" 

Stavano attirando l'attenzione di alcuni clienti e di Quark. 

"Abbassa la voce cortesemente."

"Avrò il diritto di essere seccato." Disse, più pacatamente.

"Mi sembra che tu stia esagerando, possiamo goderci il resto della serata?"

"Non mi va più."  
E così dicendo si alzò ed andò via, piantandola lì, come inconsapevolmente aveva fatto lei poco prima. 

Ezri sospirò, non senza irritazione.  
_‘Voleva andare? Bene!’_ Pensò che forse in questo modo Julian avrebbe smaltito la scocciatura. Non capiva perché si comportasse in maniera così infantile, non le sembrava così grave se per una volta si era trattenuta a parlare con un amico.  
Inoltre negli ultimi mesi loro due erano stati il centro del rispettivo mondo ma lei sapeva, per via di Dax, che con il tempo qualunque relazione tendeva a perdere quella frenesia iniziale e si stabilizzava, si chiese se Julian non ne fosse consapevole. 

Quark le portò un altro succo fanaliano caldo, - si trattava di una bevanda leggermente alcolica - avendo assistito alla scena e vedendola turbata le chiese:  
"Problemi?"

"Solo l’immaturità di Julian." Gli rispose mentre sorseggiava il drink, grata. 

"Non mi sorprende."

"Quark..." Lo avvertì. 

Quark si sedette.

"Lo so che è un brav'uomo e tutto, sto solo confermando che è un immaturo. Non ti sto dicendo nulla che tu non sappia, credevo ci avessi già riflettuto su prima di andarci a vivere insieme."

"Non mi aiuti così."

"Errore mio. Se hai bisogno di parlare sai dove trovarmi." 

"Ok, grazie."

Quark tornò a lavorare dietro al bancone.  
Dopo poco Ezri decise di andare via e lo salutò. 

"Ciao cara... i drink li metto sul conto di Bashir."  
Le disse il Ferengi mentre lei andava via.  
Ezri non protestò al riguardo, pensò che lui se lo meritasse proprio.  
Sarebbe andata al loro alloggio e se Julian fosse stato lì avrebbero potuto parlare.  
Quando arrivò però lui non c'era. Si mise comoda, mangiò qualcosa e si mise a leggere. Prima di andare a letto chiese al computer dove fosse Bashir e questi le rispose che si trovava in infermeria. 

Stava continuando a stare lontano, evidentemente non gli era ancora passata, si addormentò pensando che a qualche punto della notte sarebbe tornato all'alloggio anche lui. 

**

Quando al mattino si svegliò, forte dell’abitudine degli ultimi mesi, Ezri istintivamente allungò un braccio a letto accanto a sé in cerca di Julian ma non lo trovò. Si alzò e non vide nessuna traccia che fosse rientrato. 

Se voleva affrontare così la cosa non era un grosso problema e di certo non si sarebbe scusata ancora dopo averlo fatto la sera prima, si disse.  
Si preparò ed andò a lavoro.

Julian aveva dormito su un lettino dell'infermeria, troppo orgoglioso per andare al loro alloggio. Inoltre era seccato con lei e non aveva voluto starle vicino.  
Quando lei fu uscita Julian andò a casa a darsi una sistemata: doccia, rasatura, una sistemata ai capelli, uniforme pulita e tornò ad avere un aspetto decente quando si recò di nuovo in infermeria, dove mangiò anche qualcosa. Evitò di andare al Replimat dove avrebbe potuto incontrarla.

**

Nel pomeriggio Ezri si trovava nel loro alloggio quando arrivò Julian.

“Ciao.” Lo salutò.

“Ciao.” Ricambiò freddamente. 

Non avrebbe voluto essere lei a fare il primo passo, ma la sua formazione lo rendeva naturale:  
"Possiamo parlare?" Gli chiese, conciliante.

"Sono venuto a cambiarmi per andare a giocare a racquetball, magari dopo."

Si allenò da solo e fu utile a sfogare la sua frustrazione.  
Capì che più che gelosia romantica nei confronti di un partner, si trattava di gelosia delle sue attenzioni, probabilmente gli sarebbe successo anche con un amico. Decise che ne avrebbe parlato con lei, inoltre non sarebbe riuscito a stare in freddo ancora a lungo. 

Quando rientrò Ezri non c'era, fece una doccia sonica e quando indossò il pigiama lei arrivò. 

"Dove sei stata?" 

"Perché? Vuoi farmi una scenata di gelosia?" Chiese sarcastica.

"Era solo per parlare, come abbiamo sempre fatto." Le spiegò quello su cui aveva riflettuto poi aggiunse: “Scusami, so di non aver reagito bene.”

"Probabilmente essere figlio unico ti ha reso un po' egoista." Osservò lei.  
Julian stava per prendersela ma considerò che potesse essere vero.  
“Scusami anche tu.” Gli disse, prima che potesse replicare.

Lui scosse la testa, facendo intendere che non ce ne fosse bisogno e l’abbracciò.

“Dove hai dormito ieri?” Gli chiese.

“In infermeria.” Ammise, in imbarazzo.

“Sei uno sciocco.” Gli disse con affetto.

Julian sorrise ancora imbarazzato.

“Ezri stanotte ho pensato al fatto che non abbiamo mai parlato di quando stavi male ed ho coinvolto tua madre.” 

“Non preoccuparti, capisco che hai dovuto e che lo hai fatto per il mio bene, per questo non ho sollevato l’argomento.”

Mentre erano ancora abbracciati gli accarezzò le basette, che come sempre erano rasate a forma appuntita secondo le linee guida della Flotta Stellare.

**

Il giorno seguente improvvisamente il capitano Sisko si materializzò sulla stazione. Dopo lo stupore iniziale Kasidy lo accompagnò in infermeria mentre Jake contattava Kira, entrambi i familiari sopraffatti dalla felicità non riuscirono quasi a smettere di abbracciarlo.  
Presto Ben e Kasidy si trovarono lì e Bashir iniziò a visitare Sisko.

“Quanto sono stato via?” Chiese.

“Circa sei mesi.”

“Sei mesi? Per me è stato un attimo ed un'eternità allo stesso modo. Per un corporeo non è possibile esistere a lungo al di fuori del tempo lineare, a meno che i Profeti non mi avessero cambiato per sempre rendendomi come loro, ma non avrei potuto più rivedervi almeno non fisicamente. Ho rifiutato.” 

Sua moglie gli strinse una mano nella sua, felice.  
Arrivò Kira, che contattò Ezri:

“Non immaginerai mai chi c'è in infermeria.” 

“Chi?”

“Sisko. È tornato.” 

Dax corse in infermeria e trovò il suo amico che veniva visitato da Julian con Kasidy che non si allontanava assolutamente da lui. Kira era in piedi vicino a loro, sorridente.  
Appena lui vide Dax saltò giù dal lettino ed andò ad abbracciarla. 

“Vecchio mio!”

“Benjamin!”

“Non così in fretta! Devo ancora fare altri esami.” Protestò il dottore mentre i due vecchi amici si abbracciavano.

“Come stai?” Chiese Dax al capitano. 

“Bene.” Rispose Benjamin.

E subito dopo la Trill si rivolse al dottore per avere conferma: “Come sta?”

“Stavo giusto per finire di analizzarlo.” Disse Bashir proseguendo ad utilizzare il tricorder medico e dopo qualche minuto affermò: “E' tutto a posto. E’ in perfetta salute e non ci sono tracce di anomalie.”

Sisko mise una mano sulla spalla di Bashir, grato. 

“Siete stati promossi… e tu Ezri hai cambiato sezione a quanto vedo.”

“Si, devo raccontarti tante cose... Ci sei mancato.”

“Lo so.” Disse rivolto alla sua compagna. “Per me non è passato tanto tempo, per meglio dire non si può definire che sia passato del tempo, ma mi sono quasi perso la nascita del bambino.” Disse toccando la pancia di Kasidy. 

“Sei ancora in tempo per fortuna.” Lo rassicurò lei.

“Voglio sapere tutto quello che è successo in questi sei mesi.” 

“Domani potremmo vederci tutti a cena così la aggiorniamo su tutto.” Propose Kira. 

“Con piacere.”

“Devo dare a Bajor la notizia che l'Emissario è tornato, ho il suo permesso... ?” Chiese Nerys. 

“Certo. Va avvisato anche il Comando della Flotta Stellare.”

“Me ne occuperò io.” Si offrì Julian mentre armeggiava alla consolle e dopo qualche minuto apparve O'Brien che rispondeva da casa. 

“Ciao Julian.”

“Ciao, c'è una sorpresa amico mio!” 

Julian aveva pensato di avvisare prima O’Brien piuttosto che il Comando di Flotta, si spostò e Miles riuscì così a vedere Sisko. 

"Capo." Il capitano fece un cenno di saluto con la testa. 

“Capitano, che piacere vederla!” 

“Sono appena tornato. O per meglio dire… riapparso.”

“E' fantastico. Va tutto bene?”

“Meravigliosamente.”

“Keiko, vieni a vedere chi c'è in comunicazione, presto!”

“Arrivo!” 

Keiko si avvicinò al marito e si appoggiò alla sua spalla per vedere chi ci fosse sullo schermo:  
“Capitano Sisko, bentornato!” 

“Grazie.”

“Una visita alla stazione da parte nostra adesso è ancora più d’obbligo.” Disse Keiko.

Dopo aver chiacchierato un po' salutarono gli O’Brien ed arrivò Jake:  
“Papà, stasera ti preparo una cena speciale, in questi mesi ho fatto pratica.”

“Sei proprio un Sisko.” Disse Benjamin, orgoglioso.

“Prima di poterlo dire devi vedere come me la cavo.” 

“Domani faremo anche una cena di bentornato tutti insieme.” Disse Kira a Jake. 

“Buona idea.” 

Ezri teneva la mano a Ben, Kasidy non si staccava dal suo braccio. 

“Non ho salutato per bene il colonnello e il dottore.” A turno li abbracciò, vedere come la sua famiglia ed i suoi amici avessero sentito la sua mancanza durante i suoi inconsapevoli sei mesi di assenza lo aveva reso particolarmente espansivo.

“Papà devi assolutamente rilasciarmi un'intervista esclusiva per il Servizio Notizie della Federazione, i lettori vorranno sapere tutto.” 

“Appena avrò fatto rapporto e la Flotta mi avrà dato il via libera potrò rivelarti le informazioni non classificate.”

“Per una volta che ho un'esclusiva!”  
Si lamentò Jake ma entrambi sorrisero.  
Benjamin tenne un braccio attorno alle spalle di sua moglie e l'altro su quelle di suo figlio... - suo figlio maggiore, precisò inconsciamente - mentre uscirono dall’infermeria. 

“Buonanotte.” 

“A domani.” 

Kira si congedò per andare a dare la notizia, il ritorno dell’Emissario sarebbe stato un segnale positivo per il suo pianeta. Pensò che potesse essere un segno che Bajor fosse finalmente pronto ad entrare nella Federazione.

Rimasti soli, Ezri abbracciò Julian entusiasta e lui le disse quanto le piacesse vederla così felice, prima di mettersi in contatto con il Comando della Flotta Stellare.

**

Kira tenne nel suo alloggio la cena per festeggiare il ritorno del capitano, che aveva reso l’atmosfera più leggera sulla stazione, come non lo era più stata da prima della guerra.  
Sisko in breve tempo riprese i suoi doveri, ritrovò la propria palla da baseball sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, conobbe Ro, e Kira fu più che lieta di tornare ad essere il suo primo ufficiale.

Anche Julian aveva riguadagnato ottimismo e cercò di convincere Ezri a prendere una licenza.  
“Durante la guerra abbiamo accumulato tantissime ferie e di recente tu hai fatto tante ore aggiuntive di addestramento al pilotaggio ed al comando, possiamo prendere una licenza.” Disse Bashir.

“Siamo andati in vacanza abbastanza di recente.” Osservò Dax.

“Si ma non abbiamo ancora festeggiato le nostre promozioni ed il tuo compleanno è fra poco.”  
Dopo qualche altro tentativo alla fine Ezri accettò ed andarono su Trill. Non le dispiaceva affatto fargli visitare il suo mondo di origine, le altre volte in cui Julian c’era stato non ne aveva avuto l’occasione.  
Avevano programmato di andare sulle montagne di ghiaccio di Tenaran, una delle più interessanti formazioni geologiche del pianeta, ed alloggiare in una cabina di montagna non lontano dai ghiacciai di Trill.

“Quando saremo alle montagne di ghiaccio sarà meglio essere vestiti pesanti ma a strati, qui non fa tanto freddo mentre al ghiacciaio sarai grato di avere gli strati aggiuntivi che potrai togliere dentro al rifugio dove farà caldo.” Gli disse lei.

Arrivati a destinazione esplorarono il ghiacciaio dai riflessi viola e guardarono le prime fasi del tramonto che cominciava a scendere sulle montagne, ma prudentemente rientrarono prima che facesse buio.  
Una volta in casa si liberarono delle giacche e dei guanti, Ezri anche degli scarponi e si sedettero sul divano vicino al camino vecchio stile, che avevano appena acceso.

Julian pensò che si trattasse del momento adatto per parlarle di qualcosa che aveva deciso di dirle e soprattutto di chiederle, era il motivo principale per cui aveva insistito che facessero questa vacanza. Approfittò di una pausa nella loro conversazione e del fatto che Ezri si fosse girata a guardarlo: 

"Ultimamente ho riflettuto sul fatto che per la prima volta ho tutto quello che potessi mai desiderare. Una persona che amo e mi ricambia, un lavoro che amo, una carriera soddisfacente... La mia modifica genetica è venuta allo scoperto e le conseguenze non sono state disastrose. Vorrei avere tutto ciò per sempre e farò di tutto per farlo. Vorrei stare con te per tutta la vita."

"Lo farai, anche io lo voglio."

"Allora rendiamolo formale, sposiamoci." 

La ragazza fu stupita, quando ne avevano parlato Julian non era sembrato molto incline all'idea.  
Lui proseguì: "Non era esattamente così che avevo pianificato di chiedertelo, il discorso doveva essere migliore, mi sono emozionato... aspetta." Aprì la zip di una tasca, prese un anello e si mise in ginocchio.  
La guardò dal basso con i suoi occhi color ambra e le chiese: "Ezri, mi sposeresti?"  
Lei lo tirò su finché non fu nuovamente seduto vicino a lei e gli baciò il viso, felice oltre ogni immaginazione. Gli baciò le labbra, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere ma allo stesso tempo era commossa.

"Significa si?"

"Si Julian, si!"

Prese la mano sinistra di Ezri fra la sua e le mise l'anello all'anulare mentre le mani di lei tremavano leggermente per l'emozione.  
"Tranquilla amore, saremo insieme." Le disse.

"Non riesco ad esprimerti..." Alzò le spalle e scosse il capo. "... quello che hai detto vale anche per me." Disse infine.  
Osservò l'anello, una semplice banda di platino con uno zaffiro incastonato al centro, la pietra richiamava il colore dei suoi occhi. 

"Ho scelto questa pietra perché mi ricorda i tuoi occhi." Le confermò quello che lei stava pensando, mentre passava un dito sulla superficie liscia del gioiello.  
"E' liscio così non credo ti darà fastidio anche se lo indossi a questa mano."  
Proseguì riferendosi al fatto che Ezri fosse mancina.

"E' bellissimo. È una bellissima tradizione umana."

“Risale agli antichi Egizi, secondo loro l’arteria dell’amore partiva dall’anulare, arrivando al cuore. Nell’Antica Roma e nel Medioevo il metallo dell’anello simboleggiava la forza del legame matrimoniale… ho fatto un po' di ricerche.” Ammise Julian, timidamente.

“Forse dovrei darti un anello anch'io.” 

“Potremmo scambiarceli durante la cerimonia.” 

Lei annuì. “Ti amo.” Gli disse.

“Ti amo anch’io tesoro… pazzamente. E sono dannatamente fortunato ad averti accanto.”

La ragazza sorrise, si reclinò sul divano e poggiò i piedi sul grembo di Julian, lui le tolse le calze e prese a massaggiarglieli teneramente.

Più tardi, quella sera, fecero l'amore dolcemente, senza fretta, con adorazione reciproca.  
Solo quando Ezri venne, Julian cedette al proprio piacere, come d’altronde cercava di fare sempre. 

“Rimani un altro po' dentro di me... è così bello.”  
Disse lei, mentre gli accarezzava la schiena e tracciava su di essa dei cerchi immaginari con l'indice della mano sinistra mentre su di essa brillava l'anello di fidanzamento.  
La pelle scura di Julian era in affascinante contrasto con la sua pelle chiarissima.

“Si lo è.” Concordò lui, specialmente perché era una rappresentazione del legame di sentimenti che provavano l'uno per l'altra, pensò.

Ezri tenne le gambe intorno alla vita di Julian per evitare che scivolasse fuori da lei, respirando piacevolmente il suo odore unico, misto ad un lieve accenno di sudore dovuto all’aver fatto l’amore.  
Dopo un po' le venne in mente qualcosa e sorrise coinvolgendo anche lui.

“Cosa c’è?” Le chiese.

“Credo non sia rimasta nessuna posizione che io e te non abbiamo provato.” Gli rispose continuando a sorridere e aggrottando la fronte.

“Beh, invece ce ne sono.” Considerò lui.

Gli diede un buffetto giocoso sulla spalla ma ammise:  
“Suppongo che pensandoci in effetti ce ne siano.”

“Me ne è appena venuta in mente una…”

“Quale?” Gli chiese, curiosa.

Julian si staccò da lei, si distese al suo fianco e le sussurrò all’orecchio, un po' imbarazzato per dirglielo ad alta voce.

“Julian!” Lo riprese, ma intanto sorrideva divertita.

“Che c'è di male?”

“Nulla, so che sei cauto e che faresti di tutto per renderla una bella esperienza per entrambi, mentre con qualcun altro anche il sesso fatto nella maniera più semplice può essere non esattamente piacevole...”

“Che vuoi dire?” 

“Lascia stare, non mi sembra il caso di parlartene.”

"Puoi dirmelo." La incoraggiò, pensando si trattasse di qualche esperienza di un precedente ospite.

"Mi riferisco a quando io sono stata con Worf..." Cominciò lei e istantaneamente Julian si pentì di aver voluto sapere. "In quel momento la mia mente era convinta di voler stare con lui ma il mio corpo non era esattamente preparato... e lui non ha fatto niente al riguardo... inoltre era da tanto che non facevo sesso, praticamente per me è stato più doloroso che altro. Dax però era semplicemente contento che ci fossimo riavvicinati e quindi non ho colpevolizzato Worf."

"Mi... dispiace." Non seppe cosa altro dire e non sapeva ben identificare come ciò che gli aveva detto lo facesse sentire. Di certo non bene, né con riguardo a se stesso né per lei. 

"Possiamo considerarlo solo un altro degli effetti indesiderati dell'unione non programmata con il simbionte, suppongo, come il mal di spazio."

“Ma non se ne è reso conto?” 

“No, stiamo parlando di un Klingon, in quei momenti non ragionano esattamente con chiarezza.”

“E non gli hai detto niente?”

“No.”

“… Avresti dovuto.”

“Lo so. Senti, non mi va di parlarne.”

“Ok.” Acconsentì Bashir, riluttante e l’abbracciò. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di più per consolarla anche se lei non sembrava averne bisogno.

**

Per il compleanno di Ezri andarono ai bagni termali Hoobishan a Leran Manev, un famoso centro benessere di Trill, avevano scelto un giorno in cui sarebbe stato possibile usufruirne insieme.  
Erano presenti altre coppie anch’esse poco vestite e Julian, dopo un lieve imbarazzo iniziale, si godette l’esperienza insieme alla sua compagna.  
Oltre che del vapore - che non era eccessivamente caldo dato che i Trill non sopportano bene le alte temperature - godettero dell'aromaterapia con oli essenziali e della cromoterapia, fu un’esperienza rilassante sia per il corpo che per la mente.

Alla conclusione della loro licenza avevano deciso di andare a passeggiare in riva al mare. Ezri amava i riflessi viola del mare del suo pianeta natale e voleva rivederlo da vicino prima di partire. 

“Mi ha stupito che tu mi abbia chiesto di sposarti.”

“Dopo che tempo fa ne abbiamo parlato ho riconsiderato positivamente l’idea, inoltre è da quando ti ho conosciuta che sogno che tu sia mia Ezri.”

“Hai avuto il mio cuore quasi subito, sapevo già quanto tu fossi speciale… e ricordo che non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso durante la partita di baseball ed il colpo al casinò, per non parlare di quando eri in smoking nel programma dell’agente segreto.” Ammise imbarazzata. 

“Devo montarmi la testa? O significa semplicemente che hai un debole per i costumi di scena?” Le chiese sorridendo.

“Non scherzare, a parte l’attrazione fisica, a livello interiore mi fai sentire al sicuro Julian.”  
E forse questa era una delle cose di cui la giovane Ezri aveva inconsciamente più bisogno.  
Anche Dax le dava sicurezza, ma si trattava più di una compagnia rassicurante, mista al disorientamento di dover integrare le memorie dei precedenti ospiti.

“E' una responsabilità che sono pronto ad avere, a continuare ad avere, a lungo.”

“Il matrimonio si suppone sia per tutta la vita e nonostante Dax ne possa vivere tante noi ne abbiamo solo una.”

“Lo so e voglio passarla con te.”

“Anch’io. Mi rendi felice più di quanto potessi immaginare.”  
I suoi occhi blu scrutarono nel profondo dei suoi color ambra.  
In parte non riuscivano ancora a credere che sarebbero diventati marito e moglie.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Lascia un commento o un kudos!


End file.
